


Little Things

by owlpockets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things changed the fourth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Reject first attempt for the exchange I participated in on supernatural100 on LJ. Posted it anyway since I kind of liked it after all. The prompt was 'nightmares'.

Whenever Castiel perched on the opposite edge of the bed, the angel asked about his dreams and Dean spouted smartass answers. He suspected Castiel knew and awaited smug vindication. Things changed the fourth time.

_Dean, wake up_. His teeth were clenched so hard Dean had a thundering headache. Someone else’s hand was touching his face, the gentle movement of the thumb at his temple helping ease the tension. Dean saw sunlight behind the dingy curtains; he must have passed out from exhaustion after lunch. Castiel was seated close, brow drawn, voice quiet, “Go back to sleep, I will stay with you.”


End file.
